Kasey's Dark Origin
*Warning* - This Has Blood and killing in it - - This is where Were-Kasey is first Debuted - Characters Kasey/Were-Wolf Kasey Kasey's Demon Mom Ryder Chase Rocky Zuma Marshall Story ~ In Kasey's dream ~ "Kasey" said in a mad voice, "Mom" said Kasey in a scared tone and backing up, "you highly disappointed me...you were supposed to go out and complete your killing test for becoming a Demon... But instead you joined the PAW Patrol!!!!" Said Kasey's Mom super upset. "I'm sorry Mom but I'm not like you and the Others". Kasey's Mom madly walked up to Kasey, "you will complete your test!!!!!" "Or you will be punished". "No..." Said Kasey scaredly "Please...Don't". "Then do as you are told... I will be watching you... An if you don't do it in 3 days... Your punishment will be death" ~ Kasey jurkes up Awake in her Pup-House Breathing hard Shocked about the dream ~ "Oh no" said Kasey scardly, She walked into the Lookout, Ryder is in the Looby area. "Morning Kasey" said Ryder happy to see her up. "Oh morning Ryder...Sir" said Kasey trying not to show that she is Nervous. "You Okay Kasey?" Asked Ryder knowing that something is wrong. "Me?" Kasey Scoffs at Ryder's question then forces a Laugh but comes out as a Nervous laugh. "No I'm Okay, nothing wrong" as Kasey said that she felt a little strange strong feeling in her gut. "Ouch!" Said Kasey putting her paw on her Chest. Kasey started Shaking a little, pain shooting across her body, and then she started throwing up. "Kasey!" Said Ryder in a Nervous Tone, he ran out of the Lookout to Get Marshall. Kasey collapsed on the Floor still shaking, having alot of pain, and still Throwing up. "Ryder... Don't leave". Ryder came back running into the lookout faster as he ran out. He slided beside Kasey. But when he looked around Kasey's Body, he saw 2 black things on her back. "Uh?? ..." Said Ryder very scared. "Kasey? What's on your Back? ... It's Black". Kasey shouted in pain. And then her fur turned Black, her eyes turned brown, and then black long demon wings shot up out of her back. Ryder and Marshall slowly and scardly got up and Backed up. "What's happing?!" Said Marshall hiding behind Ryder. "I-I-I-I don't know" said Ryder feeling almost sick to his stomach. "What happened to my lovable Tracking Pup" Whispered Ryder. Kasey's transformation into her real demon self has ended. Kasey did a evil laugh as Ryder and Marshall Contuined to back up in Complete fear. "Finally after all of theses years I finally was able to break out of that friendly body" said Kasey in a evil a a little dark voice. Ryder gulped in fear. "Th-this isn't the real Kasey I remember!" Said Ryder pointing at Demon Kasey scardly. Demon Kasey then angerly looked at Ryder and Marshall and turned fully to their direction. "The names Demon Kasey, and use it!! And this is actually my real true form I can just take shape into a normal Pup, and I've been living among and with you guys the whole time and you didn't know hahahaha ... What fools you are!!! ... And sadly since you know my Secreat now I'm afraid I have to kill you now, I don't want any one else to know". Demon Kasey then launched out, and Ryder was able to get out of the way in time, but not Marshall. Demon Kasey tackled Marshall. "Noooo Marshall!!!" ''Yelled Ryder. Ryder quickly got a baseball bat and went to sneak up on Demon Kasey. Marshall was struggling and squirming underneath Demon Kasey trying to get free. ''"Hey please get off of me ... Please!!! ... I don't want to die!!!!" ''Marshall Contuined to cry out and scream trying to get free. ''"No!!! I'm not going to let you go out and spread the word, plus I got to do what my mom tells me to do" ''Her claws then goes to no claws to super sharp claws and Demon Kasey starts to raise up her claw to claw Marshall badly. Marshall gasped I fear as Ryder just grabbed her paw that was in the air and flinged her back into the wall. ''"I'm sorry Kasey but your not going to hurt any of my Pup friends!!!!" ''￼ Kasey smashed into the wall hardly and then dropped down to the ground and laying still not showing any signs of moving or even if she's alive. ''"i-is she dead?" ''Asked Marshall getting up. Ryder signed and Slowly walked up to Kasey Causiously. ''"I don't know but ... *Sigh* I didn't mean to maybe kill her, I was just trying to defend and save you" ''. When Ryder was caught off guard Kasey opened up her eyes and grabbed Ryder's arm and pulling him to the ground and biting him badly making him bleeding very badly. ''"AHHHHHH!!!!" ''after a few moments she got off Ryder and started walking towards Marshall. ''"Now to finish off to where I was with you!" ''Kasey jumped out at Marshall bitting his side with her very sharp teeth. Marshall falls down hard on the ground while he screams and cries in pain. Kasey takes a piece of Marshalls flesh off showing a part of his insides and his guts, and Blood starts pouring out of him. ''"AHHHHH!!!!! HELP!!! AHHHH!!". ''But what Demon Kasey didnt see was that Ryder was still awake and weakly grabbing his Pup-pad with his well arm. ''"Chase I need you in the main lobby, and in a hurry, and be in your police uniform" ''said Ryder very weakly whispering. But then to his unexpected his Pup-pad flies out of his hand and across to the other side of the room. ''"I should've killed you when I had the chance" ''said Kasey with her teeth clenched angerly and blood on her teeth and trickling onto the floor from killing Marshall. ''"N-No please, I beg of you Kasey!" ''Said Ryder in complete fear and with with voice shaking. ''"Nope i dont take begging!" ''Kasey then held down Ryder's arms with her sharp claws which dug into his hands making Ryder scream in pain. ''"Rest in peace Ryder!" ''Kasey then opened her mouth showing even more sharpeness of her teeth. Ryder started sobbing a little and was still begging Kasey about not killing him, he was even kinda chocking on some blood that was coming out of his mouth. [W.I.P]'' Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Stories That Were-Wolf Kasey Appears In Category:Stores that Demon Kasey is in